bornawarriorcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Fallowpounce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Born a Warrior cat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fallowpounce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stoneclaw33 (Talk) 16:32, October 1, 2011 Hi I added you in as an apprentice on that project. I will be your mentor. If you want, can you make blanks for the project? If you have any, put it up for approval on the talk page of that project. Stoneclaw33 Line art That's actually great for an apprentice. Make 4, well, their is already 1 so 3 more, because 2 long haired male an female, 2 short haired, male and female. Do you get what I mean? 08:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey I noticed that the lineart has waste. If you can, can you redo it using paint brush on size 3 square, and put it on hard tip, so there isn't any waste. Can you make the image smaller too? sorry but I can't put up any blnks that have a lot of waste. But that is great! I think the image should be an apprentice. Also, make the backround transparent by selecting the wand tool, then click on the backround, and press delete on your computer. 09:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is good, now you need to make the other pelt lenghts and genders 20:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Good. But for the long haired apprentices, but a bushy tail, can you? I already made warrior blanks. I need to get the last one up though. 05:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC)r Sorry, no StarClan/Dark Forest chararts. You can join the other projects, to edit the other pages. Also you can Role Play. You can only have up to 7 cats to RP. join a clanif you want to! You can make fanfiction, and share your stories. You will get comments of your story's talk page. You can also make clans and characters. 05:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You can make as much fanfiction as you want, you can make pages for cats, like Firestar. Then you put Firestar on the cats needing art page. Don't forget to put real cats like Firestar in the right category, same with fanfiction. 05:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Mallowpaw There is no Mallowpaw, so I deleted that talk page, I am Leader of Project Warrior Cat Art, and I will decide who has chararts, and all the other leads. But I added you in Moonclan RP, and you could put cats up for approval who are RP characters too, and make pages for them. You can only make pages of RP cats, that you RP, and if you want to include another RP character in that character's history, you have to ask the user who RP's them. 05:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just going to tell you that there is no need to work on Blackstorm. I think I will redo all the blanks. It's because I have paint.NET I currently can't access it cause it's on my laptop and I currently don't have my laptop with me so I use another one. Hopefully paint.NET is a good editor for drawing. I also have a bamboo tablet, something that use like using pencil except on computer, I am really good at drawing using a pencil, or something like a pencil, so I could make the blanks as best as they could be. I will start making them in around 4 days. Also you need to be more active if you want to get a high rank or something in the Projects. When you get the chance, can you tell users about Born a Warrior Cat wiki? It's really hard managing a wiki all by yourself. 15:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Hi. Of course, you will be a warrior in Project: Clan World. I am making templates, such as making a better infobox for characters. Sorry, but I will add you in. =) How's it going Pouncey? Can I call you that? 06:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to categorize Firestar's page. I have put it in the category; Cats from the Warriors Series. 06:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you able to join the chat, if you can't then let's role play at Moonclan RP, I added Petalfall in there, I am Sleekpaw their, can Petalfall be my mentor? 15:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blanks In my new fanfiction there will be some cats, there will be made chararts for them. Okay, Can you make Seapaw? He is a long haired, mottled, gray and white tom with golden eyes. I will be making Scarletpaw. Remember this is for WCA (Warrior Cat Art). 23:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi. Try making Seapaw again. Oh well, try out the warriors blanks, and see if they work. There is gonna be more character pages, and WCA will be really busy. Can you comment on Scarletpaw, if you think she is good, it will be approved. Oh Can you put chararts for approval? Make a page for your cat, Petalfall, and you could put a charart up for approval for her. So much work, I need help with this wiki, cause every single character in fanfiction an role play an cats from the warrior series need to have a page. The problem is that I need more active members. Can you be a bit more active? I know that you are on other wiki's but to make you an admin, you need to prove to be great for this wiki. 14:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Many. See the rp characters. 00:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC)